


The Things We Do

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is a tag to Season 10, Episode 2. I am not a TIVA fan, but I do think we all kind of asked ourselves the question.





	The Things We Do

THE THINGS WE DO

"Why didn't you stay?" Gibbs asked as Tony descended the stairs and took his seat on his usual stair step.

Tony looked at Gibbs a little surprised. Tony had only been back a few days, and this was the first time that they had gotten a chance to talk.

"It's been a while since I've been down here." Tony stated, looking around. Nothing had changed. Except there was a new boat in amongst the same old saw dust.

"Rule 12 has really taken a beating these past few years." Gibbs commented, not looking up, concentrating on a rib.

Tony sighed. "I offered to." Tony paused. "But…."

Gibbs looked up, sort of surprised. Not so much at Tony's answer itself, but with the fact that Tony was so forthcoming with it.

"She didn't want this life anymore. And I guess I would be too much of a reminder of…of it all." Tony replied.

"But you two…." Gibbs started.

"This is me, Gibbs. I couldn't just…I couldn't just walk away. I 'm not good at anything else." Tony paused. "And whatever her life turned out to be, I would be completely bored in a month."

"So…this is it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "What did she say when she called?"

Gibbs grinned as he put down his sandpaper. He picked up a bottle of Jack and two Mason jars and joined Tony on the stairs.

THE END


End file.
